General Fang
General Fang is the secondary antagonist of the 2004 live action film Around the World in 80 Days. She is the leader of a Chinese military organization known as the Black Scorpions, being in league with Lord Kelvin to invade the legendary village of Lanzhou. She was portrayed by Karen Joy Morris. Personality Known for her relentless attempts to conquer Lanzhou, Fang is shown to be very intelligent and ruthless in nature. She is proven to be quite resourceful, as she was able to send several of her agents to stop Lau Xing from retrieving the Jade Buddha back to Lanzhou; she even provided Lord Kelvin the routes to untapped jade reserves buried beneath Lanzhou in case they failed to steal the Jade Buddha. Despite her alliance with Lord Kelvin, Fang secretly despises him for his abusive nature; this was shown when she berated Kelvin for letting the Jade Buddha slip from his grasp, and a furious Kelvin attempts to throw a quill on her for this, only for an annoyed Fang to catch the quill with her fan and throw it back along with a dagger at Lord Kelvin's portrait in retaliation. She even calls off the deal after realizing that Kelvin has sent her and her posse to New York on a fool's errand to delay Fogg and Lau Xing from winning their wager. Role General Fang is first seen mysteriously entering the Royal Academy of Science after hearing Lord Kelvin is informed that the Jade Buddha (which she stole from from Lanzhou) has been stolen by Lau Xing, who attempts to retrieve it back to the village for good. It is also revealed that General Fang actually smuggled the jade statue to Lord Kelvin in exchange for British arsenal from Kelvin to conquer Lanzhou. Lord Kelvin angrily declares to General Fang that the deal is off if the jade statue isn't returned to the Bank of England. General Fang assures that her spies will retrieve the Jade Buddha once again, angrily warning Lord Kelvin not to let slip from his grasp again. This causes an angry Kelvin to throw a quill at Fang, only for her to catch it swiftly with her fan and throw it back at his portrait with a dagger as well. As Lau Xing and his new friends Phileas Fogg and Monique La Roche travel around the world in 80 days, Fang sends in her agents to follow the trio, having caught of Lau's identity. Around the same time, Kelvin learns of Lau's identity from Inspector Fix, so he attempts to have the trio arrested to steal the Buddha and win his wager against them. Starting with the cities of Paris, France and Agra, India, the trio cross paths with the Black Scorpions and manage to fend them off before heading for Lanzhou. In Lanzhou, China, General Fang sends her second-in-command to capture the trio and kill them to steal the jade statue again. However, they are defeated when Lau Xing brought in his old friend Wong Fei Hung and the Ten Tigers of Canton, forcing the Black Scorpions to retreat and never return to Lanzhou again, right before the Buddha is returned to its rightful place. Despite the failures of her agents to steal the Jade Buddha, General Fang offers Lord Kelvin untapped jade reserves that are buried beneath Lanzhou if he gives her the arsenal to invade Lanzhou. Though Lord Kelvin accepts the offer, he states that he will lose his job if Fogg wins the bet, so Fang agrees to personally deal with the problem herself. To that end, General Fang and her remaining minions travel to New York, where they ambush the trio in a warehouse where the Americans have started building the Statue of Liberty. Though the trio were able to defeat her minions, Fang is left to fight Lau Xing alone. As the book of the Statue is about to fall on them, Fogg returns to help, but it's too late. By a miracle, Lau Xing emerges out unharmed and just as he and Fogg are making amends, Fang emerges as well and attempts to kill them with a sword, only to be knocked out cold by Monique. The trio then escapes to the next ship heading for London, leaving an unconscious Fang and her associates behind. Finally seeing that she has lost and have been used by Kelvin, a humiliated Fang sends a telegram to Kelvin at the Royal Academy, angrily telling him that their deal is off and that she and the Black Scorpions are conceding defeat, much to Kelvin's fury. It is unknown what happened to her and the Black Scorpions after Kelvin was exposed and arrested for his crimes. Category:Villainesses Category:Warlords Category:Fighter Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thief Category:Live Action Villains Category:Military Category:Outcast Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Greedy Category:Smugglers Category:Stalkers Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Inconclusive Category:Power Hungry Category:Deal Makers Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Honorable Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Strategic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Betrayed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Thugs Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Tyrants Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dark Knights Category:Oppressors Category:Extravagant Category:Businessmen